


Zafiro

by imtheimpostor



Category: Actor RPF, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute Kids, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Gay Panic, Hiddlesworth, Insecurity, London Underground, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Minor Character Death, No Smut, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Single Father
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imtheimpostor/pseuds/imtheimpostor
Summary: El destino suele tomar decisiones cuestionables, eso Tom lo aprendió de la peor manera luego de que su esposa Helena perdiera la vida dando a luz a sus preciosos gemelos. Al superarse aquello, después de mucho dolor, trabajo arduo y llantos nocturnos, las relaciones amorosas pasaron a ser un tema tabú en su repertorio de conversaciones y algo indeseable en los propósitos de vida que tenía. Sin embargo, el asunto del romance rondaría su cabeza más de lo permitido luego de conocer a Chris Hemsworth, el profesor de preescolar que estaría a cargo de sus hijos.¿Cuánto tiempo podría mantener la monotonía de su corazón alejada del inmenso océano?
Relationships: Chris Hemsworth/Tom Hiddleston
Kudos: 6





	1. El puente de Londres está cayendo

**Author's Note:**

> Este trabajo fue pensado y escrito como obsequio para Ann Gokudera e incluido en una dinámica de la página Thunder & Mischief -Thorki-
> 
> Lo hice con montones de amor, ansiedad, un par de litros de café y algo cercano a una crisis. Y de pronto, se me ocurrió subirlo a Ao3. Agradezco de una vez a toda persona que lea este trabajito, probablemente nadie (?

¿Qué tanto había rondado en su cabeza aquél asunto? No recordaba exactamente la cantidad de tiempo que invirtió en meditar, negarlo, cuestionarse y finalmente rendirse al inevitable deseo. ¡Con mucha vergüenza le pedía a su amada esposa un poco de resistencia!

Tom Hiddleston se hallaba en problemas, en serios problemas. Éstos, lamentablemente, estaban comiéndole el cuello, devorando los cimientos de su inamovible entereza.

Las memorias de lo que sucedió aquella mañana inusualmente brillante llegaban un poco dispersas, más repletas de su recién montada fantasía que la realidad misma, que la razón y la fuerza de voluntad. Muy serio se había cuestionado el primer día porqué la sangre de su cuerpo reaccionó de esa manera tan inusual, calentado exitosamente y por desgracia el sendero que recorría debajo de la piel. Los halagos murmuraron, su corazón se interesó en el contratiempo y la vergüenza derramó un poco de color en sus pálidas mejillas al toparse con el enorme y actual inconveniente.

—¿Tanto así? —preguntó Robert sentado frente a él, inspeccionando minuciosamente con ese par de brillantes ojos marrones la reacción instantánea del otro.

Asintió lentamente, cargando de gravedad el asunto. Un poco vacilante alcanzó la taza de té que reposaba sobre la mesa y detalló, tanto en conversación como en su pensamiento, lo que había sucedido aquél día.

Sus hijos, Reinhard y William lo habían despertado una hora antes de que la alarma se encendiera, y aun así tuvieron que salir rápidamente de casa pues los juegos matutinos los habían distraído del objetivo inicial. Cantando por el vecindario avanzaron entre risas e infinitas preguntas de los gemelos que deseaban saber los más insignificantes detalles sobre el dios trotamundos. Todo eso puede recordarlo con precisión milimétrica; Rein no podía aplacar sus pequeñas piernas y quería correr, al contrario de Will que se mantenía casi tan pegado a Tom como una goma de mascar.

_«Ayer estaba una lombriz muy gorda en la maceta que tienes en el jardín de casa, papá. ¡De verdad! Will no quiso que la sacara, piensa que se lo va a comer pero no es cierto ¿verdad? Dile dile, pa, dile que las lombrices comen tierra»._

Había dado una especie de cátedra sobre las lombrices y su función en la tierra y con las plantas después de que Rein le preguntara aquello. Por supuesto, también era una sutil estrategia para que Will dejara de temerle a este tipo de organismos. Así, Tom recordó el orden exacto de todo acontecimiento: Despertar, paseo por el baño, desayuno, arreglo personal, despedida de Helena y salida a paso veloz. Sin embargo, una vez estuvo dentro del espacioso jardín de niños, rememoró de forma imprecisa la extraña opresión en su pecho, síntoma que sólo aparecía en momentos difíciles y malos presentimientos.

—¡No me digas! —interrumpió Robert, conteniendo una diminuta risa—. Te pusiste a llorar porque era la primera vez que te separabas de tus hijos. No me sorprendería en lo absoluto. ¡Seguro te desplomaste en la entrada!

—Por supuesto que no —exasperado, despeinó su cabello castaño y tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Los sonidos de aquella cafetería estaban sacándolo de quicio, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Tom sentía que perdía los estribos—. No lloré, pero quizá me sentí un poco mal. Es decir, desde su nacimiento he estado con ellos, he tomado el papel de Helena y ver que se separarían de mí... No lo sé.

—Vamos hombre, no seas dramático. Deja todo ese lío de exagerada tragedia para tus libros —le pidió, con una mano en la cabeza demostrando de forma quizá igual de dramática, que venía una migraña—. ¿Recuerdas qué hice yo esa mañana?

—Llamaste para preguntar cómo me iba con los niños, luego te burlaste, cruelmente, porque creías que me derrumbaría al dejar a mis copias en la escuela.

—No me equivoqué.

—Fue una forma metafórica de decirlo. En realidad nada me oprimió el pecho —respondió inmediatamente, frotando su párpado izquierdo con el dorso de la mano pues había empezado a temblar.

—Bueno, permíteme refrescar tu memoria. Te llamé para reclamarte, sí, porque no habías respondido mi mensaje anterior.

—Era un enlace para descargar _Tinder_.

—¡Exactamente! Si hubieras hecho caso a mis consejos no estarías aquí, sentado con tu aura miserable en la miserable silla. Pero en fin, sígueme contando. ¿Qué pasó entonces?

Dudando de si debía seguir con el relato meditó un momento, batallando con el incontenible océano que estaba inundando los rincones más escondidos de su pensamiento. ¿Qué había pasado entonces? Con los labios temblorosos le explicó a Robert cada paso que dio, todo lo que sus hijos dijeron entre genuinas sonrisas y lo que él hizo al llegar al salón de clases. Iban a presentarse, los padres y el maestro, pues anteriormente lo único que se pudo realizar fueron trámites en los que el docente no participó directamente.

Estaba nervioso, sí, porque los gemelos estarían solos por un periodo prolongado. No temía por su comportamiento, pues eran los niños más educados que había tenido la fortuna de disfrutar como suyos. Era él la persona por la que debía sentirse inquieto y avergonzado. Rein y Will, ocupando el inquebrantable lazo de la unión le compartieron un poco de confianza mediante el agarre de sus manos y aun así, él cerró los ojos, tal y como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento frente a Robert. Su mirada aguamarina, asomándose lentamente entre las ventanas del recuerdo observó el líquido que estaba debajo, contenido en un pequeño recipiente de cerámica. ¿Qué era lo que se reflejaba en sus iris? ¿La culpa o la vergüenza? ¿El temor? O quizá...

La reminiscencia del profundo color del zafiro.

—¿Por qué te has callado de pronto, Tom? —preguntó, mirando cómo su amigo apenas sostenía su cabeza con una mano, ocultando la mirada decaída.

—Cerré los ojos para tranquilizarme un poco —continuó—. Will gritó que no lo hiciera, sólo pude entender porqué cuando sentí el golpe en mi cuerpo y un aroma desconocido. Si me lo preguntas ahora —vaciló—, te diría que así es como debe oler el sol.

Robert guardó silencio en fría observación. Tom miraba el movimiento detrás de los ventanales del local, su semblante combinando una serie de emociones que no pasaban desapercibidas para el muy desarrollado instinto del mayor de los Downey.

—¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan confundido? Pasó y ya está, no puedes hacer nada para evitar que algo así carcoma la barrera que tanto te habías esforzado en construir —habló seriamente, para sorpresa de Tom—. No dudo que haya sido una profunda atracción lo que desactivó completamente tus habilidades para responder como una persona normal, pero ahora... Ha pasado un mes desde entonces y no puedes desechar tal suceso que la vida usualmente prepara para distracción del protagonista, que en este caso serías tú. No se trata ya de eso, ni de un descubrimiento pasajero.

—Lo dices como si...

—Te atrapó.

Los ojos aguamarina brillaron, provocando la sonrisa y el triunfo en Robert que, desde hacía un par de años, intentaba desaparecer la grisácea cortina que los había ensombrecido. Silencio se instaló en una de las zonas más bulliciosas de Londres, y Tom Hiddleston no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso.

Aquél día, tomando a sus hijos de las manos caminó sin realmente pensar por dónde iba. Las circunstancias habían colocado las piezas en el lugar exacto para colisionar en un golpe suave pero lo suficientemente efectivo para hacerlo retroceder. Desde unos pasos atrás Tom pudo ver a un hombre muy alto, más grande que la luz de esa mañana y con una mirada tan preciosa e intensa como lo era el extenso océano.

Una vez pasado el incómodo encuentro escribió mentalmente cada detalle, desde la sonrisa brillante hasta el cabello dorado. Al regresar a casa y sin la compañía de sus hijos se permitió rendirse ante el deseo y la emoción de un nuevo descubrimiento. Derramó la inspiración en una pila de hojas olvidadas, y repitió hasta que se le cansó la voz, aquellas palabras malditas que había dicho el hombre de luz.

_«Discúlpeme, no vi por dónde iba. Vaya, ¿son éstos los nuevos marineros?»._

_«¡Sí, los dos! ¡Y él es papá, el capitán!»._

_«Mucho gusto, señor. Soy_ _Chris_ _Hemsworth, un remplazo temporal en este barco»._


	2. Aquí viene el sol

El día tomó un giro inesperado aquella tarde en la que el té que tanto adoraba supo amargo. En la pequeña mesa de la cafetería se había agregado una silla más, y en ella, sentado con una sonrisa enorme se encontraba el controversial tema de conversación. Tom no podía concebir que tal cosa estuviera sucediendo; tratando de disimular con toda la fuerza que podía proveer su alma vulnerable, juntó las manos sobre su rostro, cubriéndolo parcialmente pues sin quererlo destilaba la vergüenza acumulada por semanas.

Había decidido llamar a Robert porque deseaba intensamente hablar con él, y ya que su madre había llegado de visita la semana anterior, no le pareció mala idea dejarle encargados a los niños un par de horas. Su amigo había servido como un aliciente muy amargo que le dejó la garganta seca debido a la brusquedad de las palabras que elegía, pero había logrado conseguir un poco de paz gracias a su sabiduría anómala y experimentada. Entonces, ¿qué clase de castigo estaba pagando para que las circunstancias se dirigieran a él de esa manera tan inoportuna? Chris Hemsworth había entrado al establecimiento, cargando un bolso repleto de libros y tropezando con una silla cercana. Tal suceso, sin saber exactamente de quién provenía, llamó su atención. Maldito el momento en el que volteó para ver qué sucedía, terrible la rapidez casi premeditada con la que se miraron y mucho más perverso Robert que propició el encuentro de los tres en la mesa, curioso por conocer más al dichoso maestro.

« _Vaya, de verdad es enorme, por todas partes. No estabas exagerando cuando lo describiste»_ , alcanzó a susurrar Robert. _«Gracias por ser muy específico, aunque quizá te_ _emocionaste_ _demasiado, porque no tiene estilo»._

Lo golpeó en el brazo antes de dirigirle una sonrisa nerviosa a Chris que llegaba con un suéter guinda bastante colorido y unos pantalones de vestir que no combinarían ni en mil años. ¿Acaso era el deseo de este hombre llamar la atención de todo aquél que lo mirase? Si ya era suficiente con su altura y corpulencia. Tom no pudo evitar observar un poco los bíceps que sufrían bajo la apretada prenda.

—Buenas tardes señor Hemsworth, es un gusto —dijo Robert primero—. Justo estábamos hablando de usted, ¿verdad?

A Tom se le iba a caer la lengua por tanto maldecir ese día.

Realmente incómodo trató de no incluirse en la conversación, dejando que su amigo preguntara todo lo que creyera conveniente. Mirando la barra donde se hallaba la cajera Tom pudo sumergirse en cada pensamiento que saltaba distraídamente a su cabeza; colores y olores tomaban forma al igual que los recuerdos, sin embargo, llegó un punto en el que la figura del hombre que se hallaba a su lado consumió todo como sólo puede hacerlo el calor abrasador del astro solar. Lentamente pasó las manos por sus hombros, deslizando la yema de los dedos por cada pliegue elevado de la camisa que vestía mientras lo escuchaba hablar con esa voz tan perfectamente estructurada, firme y serena. Las reacciones físicas de su cuerpo estaban quemándolo tortuosamente al mismo tiempo que sus pensamientos tomaban un cariz inflamable; sentía unas incontrolables ganas de irse y evitar todo contacto innecesario como venía haciéndolo desde un mes atrás. Cuando se le ocurrió la idea de inventar una excusa lo suficientemente creíble para levantarse y salir corriendo, Robert exclamó:

—¡De Australia! Por supuesto que no me sorprende, tienes la pinta... Y debo decir que el acento también.

—Desde hace unos años trato de arreglarlo —respondió Chris riendo—, pero es una empresa irrealizable. No sólo llevo a Australia en el corazón.

—Tal vez debas pedirle a alguien que te enseñe las veinticuatro horas —sugirió, con una malicia que era imperceptible para Chris, pero descaradamente clara para Tom—. He aquí el ejemplo un poco extraño del británico promedio, ¿no crees, Thomas? —lo señaló—. ¿Qué pasa amigo? Has estado bastante callado.

Estuvo a punto de recriminarle algo pero se arrepintió al ver que era la oportunidad idónea para zafarse de la situación. Tosió un par de veces y con el semblante decaído intentó mentir.

—La verdad es que...

—¡Cielos, miren la hora que es! —sinvergüenza Robert miró el reloj de su muñeca que no existía antes de que Tom pudiera explicarse—. Debo irme, Chris está esperándome. Oh, no no no, tú no Chris, mi Chris, otro Chris. Fue una agradable charla pero debo marcharme, hasta luego.

Tom no se atrevió a mirar al pequeño hombre que salía del establecimiento con sólo un susurro de su abrigo negro. La incredulidad, el nerviosismo y quizá el coraje no cabían en su mirada cristalina. No solo Robert se había ido sin pagar, sino que había construido la situación perfecta para hacerlo enloquecer fácilmente. De pronto todo cayó en profundo silencio, ni siquiera tuvo el valor de tomar la taza que reposaba sobre la mesa por miedo a que algo se quebrara en el entorno. Sus iris viajaron de un lado a otro, recorriendo superficialmente cada objeto que se le cruzaba, captando de reojo los colores brillantes que resaltaban la figura de su acompañante.

Más pronto que tarde, el sentimiento implacable de la cortesía comenzó a mordisquearle la cabeza.

Chris se mantenía taciturno, observando sonriente los utensilios que se hallaban al centro del mueble como si fueran la cosa más agradable que tuvo la suerte de admirar. La respiración sosegada y grave que se extinguía al salir de su sistema agudizaba los sentidos más inexpertos de Tom; éste pudo ver las diminutas partículas danzando alrededor de esa cabeza dorada, y nuevamente su olfato robó un poco de la habilidad canina para distinguir entre la crema y el chocolate que rondaban en las cercanías, el vagabundo aroma de los rayos solares. Su minuciosa investigación se detuvo cuando el pedido de Chris llegó. Esas manos grandes y cinceladas tomaron la taza de café amargo, y casi al instante Tom reunió toda la valentía existente en sus historias heroicas para preguntar no sin cierta vacilación:

—¿El clima está muy agradable hoy, no?

 _Oh, por todos los demonios del averno_ , pensó internamente, con un poco más de dramatismo de lo que aparentaba ser el arrepentimiento. La vergüenza había succionado todo pensamiento inteligente y ahora, Tom cerraba los ojos fuertemente por su increíble capacidad para hallar conversaciones excelsas e interesantes. Se preguntó repetidas veces qué le pasaba, por qué lo hacía, y cuál era la razón para continuar. Pero entonces, cuando la risa de Chris desbarató toda esa burbuja hermética que había construido con sus inseguridades, los alrededores tomaron una tonalidad distinta, más brillante; las cualidades de la fotografía abandonaron la barrera tecnológica que las aprisionaba y entonces Tom pudo observar la escena a su costado increíblemente nítida, colorida. ¿Acaso eso era un filtro de estrellas?

Contagiado por la risa de su acompañante, sus labios dejaron atrás el endurecimiento del temor.

—¿Qué sucede? —cuestionó riendo, acomodándose en el asiento—. De verdad lo lamento mucho, no tenía un tema de conversación bajo la manga. Jamás he sido bueno al momento de interactuar con otros, mucho menos si es el profesor de mis hijos.

—Es por esa razón que usted y yo deberíamos tener una infinidad de ideas para conversar. Permítame decir que Rein y Will serán prodigios algún día —menos rígido, se giró un poco para poder ver a Tom de frente—. Son hábiles en cualquier ámbito.

—Bueno, espero no sonar presuntuoso, pero estoy seguro de ello.

—En casa deben dedicarle mucho tiempo a los estudios, no me sorprendería que aprendieran a leer perfectamente muy pronto. Debo felicitarlos a usted y a su esposa por el increíble trabajo que están haciendo con esos pequeños.

Después de escuchar eso, Tom guardó silencio por segundos prolongados. Chris sospechó entonces que él no estaba meditando una respuesta sino todo lo contrario. Abandonando el utensilio que reposaba en sus manos, Chris, muy preocupado, intentó disculparse, pero el hombre frente a él ya había respondido con las facciones de su cara repentinamente relajadas.

—Tiene razón, no puedo decir que he sido sólo yo porque mi esposa le dejó toda su inteligencia a nuestros hijos antes de marcharse.

—En verdad lo lamento —se apresuró a decirle—, no sabía...

—Está bien, no es algo que pueda cambiarse —suspiró, los ojos aguamarina puestos en las lámparas que se hallaban sobre él—. Sinceramente, ¿qué más puedo decir sobre ello? De alguna u otra forma se encuentra conmigo. Sin embargo...

Las palabras brotaron solas de su boca bajo la mirada expectante de Chris cuando se percató del tropezón en sus impensadas acciones. Cualquier idea que estuviese rondando los confines de su cabeza se desvaneció entre su propia incredulidad y falta de razonamiento, ¿qué estaba a punto de decir? ¿Cuál era la excepción del asunto? Los ojos azules de su acompañante se mantuvieron fijos sobre él algunos segundos, esperando la respuesta que supuestamente revelaría. El pánico lo embargó hasta congelar cada extremidad de su anatomía, y nuevamente, la vergüenza tomaba cálidos colores para trazar un vasto camino en cada centímetro de su rostro. ¡Que los cielos intercedieran por él y su falta de pericia! ¿Era tan notorio? Chris no parecía advertir la exorbitante dificultad que padecía para adormecer los sentimientos que nacieron de sólo mirarlo. Tom tomó discretamente una bocanada de aire.

 _«¿Qué tan equivocado estaría, qué tan inmaduro sería, si confieso mi malestar al responsable del mismo?»_ pensó Tom, mirándolo fijamente. Sus labios y su corazón estaban temblando.

—¡Qué tontería! —exclamó de pronto, sacando del letargo a Chris que, confundido, esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso—. Es una tontería, hablar de esto contigo —la falta de formalidad no pasó desapercibida para el rubio, y antes de que el hombre nervioso continuara, él habló.

—Puedes hacerlo —cómodo y despreocupado, colocó ambos antebrazos sobre la mesa—. No hemos cruzado las suficientes palabras para considerarnos dignos de confianza, ¿pero qué sería de este mundo sin las excepciones?

—No tienes idea —pensó y lo dijo—, no tienes idea de lo que significa eso ahora. La culpa me corroe el alma pues recientemente he encontrado a alguien que me hace sentir tan vivo como alguna vez Helena, mi esposa, lo hizo. Esa persona cambió completamente la visión que había aprendido a aceptar de este mundo y ahora no puedo continuar pues el hecho de saberme traicionero me persigue en cada paso que doy. Aunque sé que las percepciones que tengo no son las correctas, no puedo desecharlas. Aceptando el gesto que has decidido ofrecerme hoy, Chris, te pregunto: ¿Qué es lo que harías tú en mi lugar?

Sin meditarlo siquiera, sin considerar qué tanto podría arrepentirse de sus palabras Tom lo soltó todo, y a la vez nada. Era una pregunta ambigua que no gozaba de la suficiente sinceridad para que el otro se diera cuenta de que estaba completamente implicado en sus disparatados y fuertes deseos. Apretó los labios y miró con atención los ojos sorprendidos de Chris. La intensidad había torcido el sendero hasta llegar a la situación actual, y quizá no habría camino de regreso.

—¿Cuándo el deseo de encontrar la felicidad se convirtió en algo malo?


	3. Un cielo lleno de estrellas

Después de haber escuchado esas palabras salir de la boca de Tom, todo comenzó a moverse automáticamente, él no tomaba parte activa en la conversación y apenas se limitó a sonreír como lo hacía usualmente. Su compañía pareció no notar ningún cambio en su comportamiento y se despidieron normalmente, Tom alegando que sus hijos seguramente estarían preguntando por él. Le dio toda la razón en su momento, reprochándose internamente por el hecho de quedar encaprichado con el padre de esos niños.

Al salir de la cafetería gastó varias horas vagando por la ciudad sin realmente saber adónde lo guiaban sus piernas. Caminó y caminó hasta que la noche hizo acto de presencia y la gente comenzaba a acumularse en la acera, presurosos por disfrutar la noche joven o llegar a su destino. En los espejos de una edificación cercana pudo verse a sí mismo, a su alta figura y la facha miserable que había pintado de forma desagradable sus ojos azules. Después de todo, era una decepción enorme aquello. Tom Hiddleston llegaba para desbaratar la nube en la que estuvo flotando durante un mes completo.

Se había culpado infinidad de veces por la conducta poco ejemplar y enlistó un montón de razones por las cuales debía dejar el tema de lado. Vivir ocultando su orientación ya era suficiente problema como para agregar, además, una atracción incorrecta hacia el padre de sus alumnos más aplicados. ¡Era una locura! Eso lo sabía perfectamente pues tuvo el suficiente tiempo para meditar consecuencias y en ninguna salía bien parado.

Se deshizo en suspiros mientras caminaba, mirando siempre hacia arriba, contando las pocas estrellas que iluminaban el cielo nocturno de Londres.

Estaba tan distraído que no notó por dónde iba, rápido terminó entre la multitud, el bullicio y el bochorno provocado por la considerable cantidad de gente que transitaba la zona. Sin embargo, él continuó en su burbuja, ni siquiera cuando sintió toques ligeros en su hombro pudo desprenderse del letargo, y quizá la tristeza. Sentirse de esa manera por algo que ni siquiera empezó le causaba confusión.

—¡Venga ya, hijo de puta! ¡Que no es tan difícil responder! —gritó una mujer de labios muy rojos mientras él seguía su desconocido camino.

 _«Pobre tipo, seguro debe estar metido en una situación parecida a la mía»_ , pensó.

Entre tantos divagues recordó que había quedado con Jaimie para cenar pues no la había visto en un par de semanas, y mucho necesitaba su apoyo. Un poco más concentrado se dirigió al sitio donde lo citó, al común y muy informal McDonald's. Quería hablar con ella, desahogarse y tal vez patalear un poco, después de todo era la segunda mujer, después de su madre, en la que confiaba ciegamente.

Unos minutos tardó en llegar al establecimiento. Cuando abrió las puertas de cristal encontró el lugar relativamente solitario y muy silencioso, apenas un grupito de personas rondaba dentro del restaurante, lo cual era un poco extraño. Después de suspirar largamente buscó la figura de Jaimie entre los muebles amarillos hasta que pudo ubicarla en una mesa alejada; llevaba puesta la ropa del gimnasio, por lo que seguramente acababa de salir de ahí.

—Llevas una cara asquerosa, Chris —dijo ella apenas se sentó enfrente.

—Acabo de sufrir una decepción confusa, por no decir dolorosa. Agradecería un poco más de apoyo moral —cansado, colocó el bolso repleto de libros en el asiento contiguo y robó la papa frita que su compañía estaba a punto de llevarse a la boca.

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Después de todo la esposa sí era un impedimento?

—No digas eso en voz alta, mujer. Sabes que nunca fue mi intención interponerme de esa manera, ni siquiera quería intentarlo, ¿sabes? ¿Con qué cara iba yo a confesarle algo que aún no termino de entender a él, que probablemente no necesite ese tipo de sentimientos? Qué desvergonzado sería. Además —se detuvo un momento, recordando el trago amargo que dio cuando se enteró de la situación—, la esposa de Tom murió al dar a luz a los gemelos. Él es viudo, Jaimie. Él no... —suspiró.

Jaimie no se esperaba esa respuesta. En todo este tiempo no había levantado la mirada de la comida que se hallaba al centro de la mesa, pero cuando Chris dijo eso una capa oscura se instaló en sus ojos marrones, compartiendo espacio con la sorpresa y el desánimo. Asintió a las palabras de Chris y guardó silencio un momento, como si estuviera meditando sobre la muerte de la mujer que no conoció. Y probablemente lo hacía, por respeto, por empatía. Pasados unos segundos pudo continuar con la charla.

—¿Entonces no te atreviste a decirle nada?

—Aún no entiendo en qué clase de mundo vives para creer que puedo hacer eso, así, sin más.

—Explícame entonces porqué no deberías hacerlo. ¿Qué tiene de malo el hecho de que te haya interesado un hombre cercano a ti? ¿Por qué hacer de esta situación un círculo de drama infinito? —preguntó, increíblemente tranquila.

—No es cercano a mí de la forma que crees. Es el padre de los niños que educo. Ahora me vas a decir que es correcto intentar algo cuando la situación simplemente no lo permite.

Jaimie suspiró, de repente había perdido el apetito. Le ofreció la hamburguesa a medio terminar y él la aceptó, sólo unos momentos después pudo explicarle un par de cosas.

—No puedes cumplir con todos los requerimientos que esta sociedad impone. ¿En qué mundo asqueroso viviríamos si no hubiera valientes, soñadores y ambiciosos? La oportunidad está frente a ti, ¿qué es lo que te impide aprovecharla?

Chris se tomó un tiempo para responder y pensar en ello. A su lado se encontraba un gran ventanal y detrás de éste, el continuo ir y venir de personas. Analizó a detalle cada individuo que se paseaba por el sitio, desde rostros, hasta vestimenta, siempre buscando de forma inconsciente al hombre inglés que lo tenía en las nubes.

—Hoy tuvo la confianza de confesarme su secreto —dijo, con la mirada pegada en la calle—. Que hay alguien perturbando su calma, alguien que recientemente se ha instalado en su pensamiento. ¿Cómo puedo yo luchar contra eso? He llegado tarde, demasiado. Si consideré en algún momento tener una oportunidad ahora no hay nada. Oh, ¿ya no tienes nada que decirme? Lo entiendo, me pasó lo mismo cuando lo escuché.

Jaimie se había quedado con la boca abierta y una papa a medio camino, Chris no entendió la extraña reacción. Frunciendo el ceño esperó a que su amiga recuperara la movilidad y el habla que habían desaparecido de pronto.

—Él te dijo eso a ti... Tú, un completo desconocido.

—Efectivamente.

—Tú, que sólo eres un... Maestro común y corriente.

—Bueno sí, exactamente, así sucedió.

—A ti, con alguien que pocas veces ha hablado.

—Estás remarcando lo obvio, Jaimie. ¿Qué te pasa? De pronto hablas extraño.

Jaimie movió la cabeza de un lado a otro sin saber en qué sitio poner los ojos, al final perdió su mirada en la iluminación del establecimiento que se hallaba arriba. Estaba sorprendida, incrédula.

—Muy bien Chris, ¿me permites una pregunta más? —antes de recibir una respuesta, habló—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿No buscabas una oportunidad? ¿Por qué estás desperdiciando este presente?

—Esas son tres preguntas.

—Shh, cállate. Cielos —ligeramente exasperada, llevó una mano a su cabeza procurando no arruinar la coleta que había peinado en su cabello—. ¿Quieres vivir pobremente, añorando algo que nunca fue? Pasarás tu existencia complaciendo a gente a la que no le interesas en lo absoluto, ¿crees que eso está bien? ¿Qué tanto estás dispuesto a sacrificarte para contentar a las multitudes ignorantes?

—Jaimie, no se trata...

—¡Claro que se trata de eso! Chris... Piénsalo, ¿sí? Entregarás algo importante, y lo peor es que no vas a recibir nada a cambio. ¿Quién quiere algo así? —puso los brazos sobre la mesa, alcanzando la mano izquierda de Chris para apretarla—. Inténtalo. Por lo que me has contado Tom es una persona razonable, en caso de que suceda lo peor, él entenderá.

Con ese último consejo el gran hombre se marchó, reemplazando el final trágico que había creado con un poco de duda y el chispazo de lo que parecía ser la valentía. Jaimie había decidido quedarse unos minutos más observando desde su asiento la Luna llena que brillaba en el cielo nocturno. Admiró el cristal frente a ella, haciendo todo lo posible por no reírse de las injustificadas preocupaciones ajenas.

—El que seas tan despistado un día comenzará a dolerte, Chris —habló en soledad, sosteniendo su barbilla con la palma de su mano—. ¿Debería explicarte un par de cosas más? —se preguntó, para negar de inmediato—. No, eso sería injusto, además... Supongo que esa es la magia de la situación.


	4. La historia que flota en la luna

Rein y Will construían una enorme torre de bloques. Coloridos y fantásticos edificios invadieron el brillante piso mientras los dos hermanos se movían repetidamente, cambiando de lugar alguna pared que no les gustaba, o haciendo más grande el rascacielos menos llamativo. Su abuela Diana los miraba con una sonrisa desde el sillón más cercano, dándoles cada cierto tiempo algún juguete que simulaba al ciudadano de la increíble y maravillosa urbe.

—¡No Will, esa casa está muy chueca! —dijo un niño rubio al otro idéntico, tratando de tomar el bloque que estaba suelto.

—No es una casa, es un hospital para los enfermos.

—Aquí está el hospital y el doctor también —aseguró, tomando de un poco más atrás al peluche blanco—. Mejor haz una escuela.

—La escuela está por acá, y el maestro está enfermo, ¡necesitamos otro hospital! —entre sus manos resguardó al peluche en forma de león al que le habían dibujado unos lentes, quizá un poco amorfos, con marcador permanente. Se puso delante de su construcción cuando observó a Rein acercarse, y antes de que todo terminara en pelea, la abuela Diana explicó con voz suave.

—Si es una ciudad grande como Londres, necesitarán varios hospitales y muchas escuelas.

—¡Pero ya casi no hay bloques! —respondieron ambos al unísono.

Una discusión en la que casi no se escuchaban palabras dio inicio, desde la cocina las hermanas Sarah y Emma debatían si había que intervenir o no, pues estaban muy ocupadas preparando la cena con el invitado. La señora Diana habló despacio y sin elevar el tono de voz para llamar la atención de los niños, pues era mejor buscar una solución al inconveniente antes que pelearse por ello. Con un poco de dificultad se puso de rodillas en el suelo, cuidadosa de no tirar ninguna torre o casita, y les tomó las manos.

—Ya veremos qué podemos hacer, ¿de acuerdo? No hay necesidad de gritar.

—¡No desesperen niños! —bajando de las escaleras llegaba Robert, escondiendo cartón doblado detrás de su espalda—. Siempre existe una solución, sólo hay que buscarla. Por ejemplo, su desordenado padre tiene un montón de cajas en su habitación. Sinceramente no sé de qué mudanza es esto.

Los niños mirándolo con los ojos brillantes se soltaron a reír, dando vueltas alrededor de su abuela y luego acercándose al tío Robert que desdoblaba hábilmente cada caja mientras los pequeños sacaban los plumones de una bolsa cercana. Al llegar su padre, posiblemente tendría que bañarlos para sacar toda la tinta adherida en la piel después de la sesión de dibujos.

—Tu novio tiene una extraña manía con robar escenario, ¿sabías? —habló Emma, que sacaba una bandeja de galletas recién cocinadas del horno.

—Qué desfachatez la tuya, hermana —interrumpió Sarah a su lado, observando tiernamente la escena suscitada en la sala—. No tienes vergüenza para preguntar ese tipo de cosas, ¿verdad? Discúlpala Chris, la mayoría del tiempo no sabe lo que dice.

—Descuiden, sé perfectamente cómo es él. He vivido a su lado el suficiente tiempo para...

—Acostumbrarte.

—Resignarte, quizá ambas —repuso Emma.

Chris suspiró, muy sonriente debido a las memorias que deambulaban su cabeza como estrellas perdidas. Caminando lento se acercó al comedor para tomar una silla y descansar un poco, cocinar jamás había sido su fuerte e intentarlo con las expertas hermanas lo dejó agotado. Emitiendo discontinuos canturreos se mantuvo poco comunicativo por algunos minutos, escuchando planes de construcción muy ambiciosos, tal vez imposibles, y risas de su pareja rebotando por cada rincón. Con una mano sostuvo su barbilla; pensativo y cerrando los ojos oyó que Emma le cuestionaba por fin el paradero de su hermano.

—¡Últimamente tiene la cabeza en las nubes! —exclamó preocupada—. Desde que llegamos de visita lo he examinado meticulosamente. Cuando no están los peques se la pasa mirando la ventana o encerrado en su estudio, y ahí el desorden gobierna de forma absoluta. ¡He visto una infinidad de borradores en el suelo, cielos! Es desordenado, pero no a este punto. Eso significa que está pasando algo que antes no.

—Me imagino que ya debes sospechar ligeramente qué está sucediendo con él.

—Oh, ¿de verdad es eso? Lo vi tan resuelto a dejar el tema aparte, que haya cambiado de opinión me sorprende un poco. Pero me alegro por él —sonriente por la ya esperada noticia, Emma tomó un sitio al otro lado de la mesa—. Todos estos años sus ojos carecían de algo importante, espero poder verlo pronto con un poquito más de brillo en el rostro. Helena estaría muy contenta también.

—Es el profesor, ¿no? —intervino la mayor de los hermanos Hiddleston, confundiendo inmediatamente a Emma, que no encontró otra forma de expresarlo que girándose de forma dramática para verla.

—Eso fue lo que me dijo Robert —contestó Chris su pregunta, sonriente y con el semblante relajado. Cuando se enteró, tampoco pudo creerlo, hasta que fue demasiado obvio como para seguir negándolo.

—Era de esperarse, en la pila de papeles que tiene botados figuran un par de bocetos. Los niños me han dicho que es su maestro —bostezó, genuinamente despreocupada—. Ese hombre podrá tener una babel en su cabeza pero no puede disimular ni un poco su principal interés. Será bobo.

—¡En serio! —exclamó Emma asombrada por haber pensado que no habría nada de qué sorprenderse.

—La señora Diana y Robert han confabulado para enviar a Tom a cierto lugar con mentiras. Tengo entendido que mi Rob contactó con una amiga cercana del maestro Hemsworth, y ella ha hecho lo mismo para, ya saben, reemplazar a cupido.

—¡Oh, pobre hermano, no debe tener idea! —mirándose con falsa aflicción, se lamentaron las hermanas.

Y tenían razón. Tom esperaba fuera de la entrada del subterráneo a Robert que en esta ocasión brillaba por su ausencia. Faltaba un cuarto de hora para que dieran las once, podía verlo en el reloj de la imponente Torre Isabel que estaba a un costado, y eso sólo lo hacía desesperar más. Prácticamente llevaba una hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos esperando, con el frío nocturno calándole los huesos. Sus piernas marcharon un poco mientras él observaba a la poca gente subir y bajar las escaleras del subterráneo. Maldijo un par de veces en el nombre de Robert Downey Jr mientras miraba su calzado, el flujo vehicular de la acera y la Luna llena que custodiaba burlona la situación. Se mantenía en ese lugar únicamente por un compromiso bastante intenso gracias a su amigo, que juró y perjuró necesitar una charla con él debido a un asunto sumamente importante, por no decir grave. Lo llamó varias veces, muy preocupado por su retraso, después lo hizo con el único afán de discutir con él. ¡Por todos los cielos, ya era muy tarde! Estuvo a punto de enviar un nuevo mensaje cuando escuchó pasos acercarse lentamente por la acera.

Antes de separar la vista del teléfono celular gritó, y muy fuerte, unos cuantos improperios.

—¡¿Cómo puedo llamarte sino duende malvado... —cuando se giró para mirar al que suponía era Robert, la sorpresa se acumuló rápidamente en su garganta. Al final no pudo soltar alguna otra oración mas que—: Maldito Downey bastardo.

La voz se había extinguido repentinamente gracias al desconcierto generado por el imprevisto encuentro. En sus ojos aguamarina tintes de sorpresa se combinaron con una especie de angustia, esa que había estado acechándolo antes de dormir todas las noches. Al igual que su aliento, la sangre se agitó, calentando cada rincón de su gélida piel, incluidas una vez más las mejillas que ya reconocían la presencia ajena. Frente a él se mantenía de pie un Chris distinto al que muchas veces retuvo en sus sueños; la vestimenta que llevaba puesta era mucho más común e informal, y el cabello rubio que se había acostumbrado a ver peinado, sólo estaba revuelto a causa de la brisa nocturna. Él estaba ahí, quizá tan sorprendido como Tom, pues en su mirada fácilmente se reconocía la dubitación y el nerviosismo.

Habrían estado unos cuántos minutos más en medio del silencio si no fuera por el mensaje que llegó al celular de Tom. En él, Robert se comunicaba por fin con unas palabras muy directas: _«Disfruta el regalo, que me costó un poco conseguirlo, la señorita_ _Jaimie_ _Alexander fue difícil de contactar. Y perdón por citarte mucho antes, esa fue mi broma personal»._

Ya no sabía qué era más fuerte, si el enojo hacia su mejor amigo o la vergüenza de tener a Chris frente a él mucho más atractivo de lo que se esperaba. Con el rostro apuntando al aparato cerró los ojos, engañándose de forma mediocre, creyendo que algo así haría desaparecer al hombre que lo miraba fijamente. Sólo se vio obligado a despertar cuando Chris preguntó:

—¿Estás esperando a alguien? —vacilante se encontraba su voz. En su mente vagaba el recuerdo de Jaimie explicándole que había logrado citar a Tom en la estación de _Westminster_ y que él debía estar ahí para terminar las cosas de una vez por todas. Apretó las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo y estuvo a punto de preguntar otra vez cuando Tom levantó el rostro y sonrió.

—Ya no.

Asintió satisfecho por la respuesta, y después de varios segundos le pidió por favor que lo acompañara al Puente de la Torre. Las cosas las estaba planeando sobre la marcha, por lo mismo sufrió demasiado al ver el rostro confundido de él, que fruncía las cejas con un gesto que no supo interpretar. ¿Acaso era demasiado extraño, tonto o sospechoso? Elevó la mirada mientras el temor viajaba sin problemas por cada nervio de su piel. En el momento que Tom accedió a acompañarlo, una parte de su alma que ya estaba viajando por el vasto y oscuro cielo tuvo la oportunidad de volver. Sonriendo como lo haría un sobreviviente invitó al hombre de cabellos castaños a bajar las solitarias escaleras. Un par de movimientos indecisos precedieron el viaje, tan lentos que tomó algunos minutos más de lo usual descender bajo tierra.

El silencio era abrumador. Ningún ruido pudo atravesar los oídos de Chris, lo único que era capaz de escuchar fueron los latidos de su corazón aumentando gradualmente, haciendo eco por cada rincón, incluídos sus pensamientos. Se sentía borracho, contemplando su fuente de licor con una ansiedad adicta, todo por aquél hombre. ¡Por él, por sus ojos, por su sonrisa! Imposible le resultaba no estar muy pendiente de cada movimiento, de sus mejillas sonrojadas por el frío y de su cabello castaño.

Los segundos atravesaban un proceso en el que desaparecían rápidamente. Más temprano que tarde se encontraban cerca de las vías.

¿Cómo se lo diría? ¿Realmente era adecuado intentarlo de esa manera? Chris pensaba apresuradamente mientras ambos esperaban la llegada del transporte. El tren tardaría un par de minutos, y eso era una cantidad de tiempo significativa para el rubio que amenazaba con explotar en un acto impulsivo que ya no podía ser peor que su reciente valentía. La tranquilidad del lugar se convirtió en vacío, el pasar del tiempo en falta de aire y la emoción contenida en un empujón. Respiró hondo como si sus pulmones fueran a atravesar el vasto océano, se dio la vuelta y encaró al tímido hombre cuando el sonido del tren estaba acercándose.

—La verdad es que necesito decirte algo, y puedo hacerlo aquí como en cualquier otro lugar —dijo, llamando su atención. Las luces del transporte avisaban su arribo en la lejanía y esa fue suficiente razón para que la velocidad y las ansias poseyeran el alma de Chris—. Desde el momento que me topé contigo en mi salón de clases, he estado pensando en ti como sólo planeaba hacerlo con el amor de mi vida.

Fue un momento fugaz, tan rápido y certero como una bala disparada por un hombre pasional. El tren los rebasó en un segundo, generando una corriente de viento que despeinó el rizado cabello de Tom mientras éste miraba con los ojos muy abiertos al dueño de semejante confesión. Los vagones avanzaban y él no podía realizar movimiento alguno pues su mirada se hallaba perdida en el color zafiro que poseían los ojos del otro. Mente y corazón colapsaron, su boca ligeramente abierta apenas recordaba liberar aire y el sonido de las puertas abriéndose fue una invitación clara para que el subconsciente manejara cada músculo hasta introducirlo en el vagón, sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Chris sintió que le atravesaban el pecho con una daga al fuego vivo, tuvo que sostener el centro de su abrigo como si de pronto y en verdad hubiese perdido el aliento. Mirando el piso brillante y desdibujado escuchó que las puertas estaban por cerrarse, llevándose quizá al que sería por un tiempo indefinido el presente más importante. Los latidos de su corazón acelerado golpeaban como arietes, derrumbando la ilusión que en ese momento le parecía tan lejana, tan ausente. La palabra _desistir_ taladró su cabeza, y el deseo de huida embargó el sitio donde antes habían gobernado la valentía y la añoranza. Aquella noche en la solitaria _Jubilee_ _Line_ , Chris Hemsworth abandonaba todo resto de esperanza. O eso creyó, momentáneamente, antes de que lo tomaran del brazo para meterlo en el vagón.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó nervioso Tom, que sostenía fuertemente el abrigo negro—. Vas a perder el tren.

Lo que antes fue una sensación amarga cambió para convertirse en un rubor evidente, vergonzoso y muy extraño, un color vívido que conquistó gran parte de su rostro. Sin saber dónde poner las manos, y porque el otro estaba muy cerca, rascó su barba y luego tomó el tubo que estaba sobre él. Distraído del mundo y concentrado en los dos, Chris se preguntó si estaba alucinando, tal vez, con deseos irrealizables. Cuando los vagones comenzaron la usual danza supo que no, las luces que veía correr en las ventanas eran demasiado reales. Desolado el tren, silencioso el ambiente y él con el ruido retumbando en sus oídos, decidió hablar, antes de que la desorientación se llevara el poco raciocinio que tenía.

—Discúlpame, tal vez debí elegir mejor el momento para decirte...

—Está bien, después de todo, ¿de verdad habría un momento adecuado? —interrumpió, pegando la cabeza en el hombro del contrario, embriagándose con el aroma que consideró soleado y deslumbrante—. Todo este tiempo pensé que cometía un error, que no debía olvidar la promesa que le hice a ella, y mírame... Completamente rendido por ti.

—Yo no te pedí que lo hicieras —rápidamente y con un repentino golpe de confianza lo tomó de los hombros y lo obligó a separarse para mirarlo sin pausas—, no lo hagas, ni ahora ni nunca. Sólo permíteme tomar un poco de eso, para transformarlo en algo distinto. Porque no soy un remplazo, sólo soy...

No pudo concluir esa oración, paseaba los ojos por ese rostro que parecía llorar. Emocionado, conmovido y avergonzado abrazó fuertemente a Tom, así hasta que pasaron las dos estaciones restantes para llegar al tan afamado puente de Londres.

El rayo luminoso del anuncio _Underground_ los recibió una vez estuvieron afuera, y después de eso pasaron varios minutos en los que Tom habló incoherencias y verdades, dio vueltas, se acuclilló y deseó escapar nuevamente por las escaleras del subterráneo. Caminaron un poco más, muy separados uno del otro hasta que la vista de Londres en su versión nocturna les dio la bienvenida desde el puente. El río Támesis, tan sereno como la noche reflejaba en sus aguas la luz de la Luna.

—No puedo mentir y decirte que enamorarme una vez más estaba en mis planes —dijo Tom, apoyado en la pasarela con el viento acariciando su rostro—. No quería, no quería en verdad. Cuando mi Helena murió, juré que mi corazón no pertenecería a nadie más que a mis hijos, sin embargo, míranos... Estamos aquí, esperando por algo que no debió darse en ningún momento. No sé cuándo dejó de ser una atracción pasajera, no sé por qué lograste atravesar cada laberinto que creé exclusivamente para no dejar entrar a nadie —la voz se le quebró en algún punto bajo la mirada triste de Chris—. Pero no puedo, eres tan persistente... Es como tratar de escapar del gran sol, ¿dime cómo puedo hacer eso?

—¿Realmente quieres huir? —la voz grave sonó tan cerca de Tom que éste dio un salto, mas no pudo alejarse un centímetro. Chris estaba ahí, muy pegado, podía sentir su calor emanar de entre las prendas que lo cubrían.

—No —respuesta trémula, que incentivó al rubio. Se acercó, casi abrazándolo, con la única intención de robarle uno de esos tan deseados besos—. ¿Qué, qué haces? ¡No sé cómo hacerlo!

—¿Qué? ¿El qué? ¡Tom, tranquilizate!

—¡No no, eres un hombre! ¿Pretendes que sea lo mismo? —exclamó más nervioso que tímido.

—Bueno, en realidad es lo mismo. Únicamente tienes que...

—¡Oh no, espera!

Chris aceptó, haciendo todo lo posible por disimular la sonrisa que ansiaba subir por sus labios.

—¿De qué te estás riendo? ¿Por qué estás tan feliz si yo no he dicho nada?

—¿No me has aceptado entonces?

Tom entrecerró los párpados sin saber qué sentimiento le recorría la espina dorsal. Su mirada viajó por la desolada zona, el cielo, el río y finalmente se detuvo en las gemas que Chris tenía por ojos. Recordó con exactitud lo que había pensado en el momento que se topó con él, el sentimiento que lo asaltó, y el deseo que había tratado de desvanecer entre cientos de páginas. Resuelto entonces a dejar de escapar, y con la sonrisa de aprobación de Helena en un plano alejado, Tom dio dos pasos al frente.

—La tonalidad de tu iris me enloqueció —susurró sobre sus labios, con un sonrojo violento en las mejillas. La barba del contrario le picaba al mismo tiempo que le hacía la invitación a acercarse—. Aunque quisiera, no puedo negarme a esos ojos.

Chris sonrió sintiendo el calor compartido, y cerrando los ojos se entregó lentamente al movimiento y la humedad, sosteniendo las mejillas de Tom. La Luna los miraba, y el río se movió bajo sus pies con la misma tranquilidad del latir de sus corazones.


	5. Todo lo que quiero

La luz de esa mañana se colaba sin obstáculos por los grandes ventanales que daban al jardín. Tom miraba en un rincón no muy apartado a los gemelos que dormían junto a Chris en un montón de cojines. La posición en la que descansaban era tan extraña que los diminutos pies terminaron pisando la nariz del rubio sin ningún tipo de consideración. Indeciso de si tomar una foto o cien, Tom canturreó una tonada muy común. Pasó un rato considerable cuando Chris comenzó a sentirse incómodo, los pies estaban moviéndose bastante, así que no le quedó de otra que rodar por la improvisada cama hasta que los cojines se terminaron y dio de cara contra el suelo.

—Buenos días grandullón.

—Tom, ven... vamos a dormir —pidió, soñoliento.

—Son las once, no planeo perder el tiempo contigo.

—Eso no dijiste anoch...

—Cállate —exigió rápidamente Tom, avergonzado—, los niños están contigo.

—Estaba soñando con el libro que _Duncan Van_ _Ewen_ publicó hace poco, ¿sabes? Por alguna razón no puedo dejar de imaginarme que soy yo el protagonista —dijo, probablemente con un pie dentro de su sueño, tomando un cojín solitario para ponerlo bajo su cuello—. Imagina, yo un dios guerrero, es demasiado genial.

Tom escuchaba con una sonrisa sus balbuceos. Al final, después de pensarlo relativamente poco, se acostó a su lado, mirando muy de cerca cada detalle del rostro con la barba descuidada. Los rayos solares viajaban por la zona sin contratiempo, iluminando el cabello dorado de los gemelos y el de Chris.

—Me gustaría tener un autógrafo, ¿pero alguien en este mundo conoce al tipo?

—Podría darte uno ahora, si quieres.

El silencio se instaló de pronto. Los balbuceos de Rein y Will se combinaban con el trinar de los pájaros y Chris no entendía; entre su pereza y soñolencia, tuvo que repetir la oración varias veces en su pensamiento.

—Por todos los dioses —suspiró—. Debes pensar que soy un terrible, terrible, terrible novio, ¿verdad?

—Con un terrible basta.

—En mi defensa —recitó Chris, aún con los ojos cerrados—. Debo decir que jamás me dejaste entrar a tu estudio. ¡Lo hubiera descubierto al instante! Pero aún eres muy discreto, no quieres hacerlo en el baño, mucho menos en tu estudio.

Tom consideró seriamente agarrar un cojín para asfixiar al australiano sinvergüenza, sin embargo, como si estuvieran soñando lo mismo, Rein y Will pidieron helado de menta. 

—Mmm... ¿Vamos? —preguntó, finalmente despierto. Sus ojos color zafiro brillando aún más por la luz de esa mañana.

—No olvidaré lo que dijiste, Chris Hemsworth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre, y porque en ocasiones me gusta expresarme de más, escribo esta pequeña parte para agradecerles a ustedes, que han terminado de leer mi historia y para remarcar nuevamente que este proyecto surgió como idea de Ann Gokudera, no lo olviden por favor ❤️
> 
> Sinceramente no sé si pude cumplir sus expectativas, o sí realmente este fanfic se acercó a lo que ella pidió, pero me esforcé. La comedia no se me da (ni tampoco la tensión sexual) pero supongo que puedo considerar este intento como algo decente. ¡Y lo terminé! Todo el sufrimiento valió la pena, el que haya borrado un capítulo accidentalmente y el que tuviera que desvelarme porque no me salía ni una puta palabra, todo eso. ¡Siii! Me siento muy feliz ahora porque de a poquito estoy avanzando.
> 
> De verdad, espero que este regalo haya hecho sonreír un poquito a mi amiga secreta, y a ustedes hermosas personas, osiosi. 
> 
> ¡Adiós!


End file.
